The Breast Exam
by Ankomaru
Summary: His thumb brushed over her nipple. It hardened. She twitched. He smirked.   Featuring a badass Hinata.   KabuHinaSasu OroAnko Future Lemons.


**It's KabuHina and maybe some OroAnko. Don't like don't read. Oh, and there may also possibly be KabuHinaSasu just for the heck of it. Hinata, like Sasuke, went To Orochimaru to train, so yeah, I guess she's evil here? But that's good. Because Evil Hinata is pretty damn sexy. Even just Hinata is sexy. Anyways, enjoy.**

' ' **thoughts**

" " **dialogue**

Hinata didn't have anything against medic nins,; really she didn't. In fact, when she was still that shy, stuttering of a girl in Konoha, that's what she had aspired to be. When she was younger, she knew that she wasn't at all a strong fighter in combat; her father was constantly throwing this fact in her face. But, she would be able to develop medical creams; salves that worked to actually help injured people. Yes, she would think, she had become useful! Her team encouraged her so much, it would lead her to practice more and more on her healing abilities, her charka control; and she'd succeed! Her father would finally-

Wrong.

All the hopes were taken from her when Sakura had decided to grow up. Sakura had managed to train under the legendary Sannin, Tsunade. Because of this, Sakura had managed toto be both an excellent medic-nin and combat field ninja. Though being overshadowed, Hinata still tried; she developed more creams with the herbs she found developed more healing jutsus, but no one noticed, no one cared. And for the first time, Hinata felt bitter, like something rightfully hers had been stolen from her. She was bitter enough to accept Orochimaru's offer for power; for him to make her powerful.

And she did become powerful; also confident and quite cocky at times. And the best part;

She didn't regret a damn thing.

Yeah, she had to admit, the beginning was really hard, and everyday at the end of training, she would cry into her pillow and wonder the hell she had gotten herself into. But now, at the end of every training session, she egged everyone on, not being able to get enough. She had become bloodthirsty.

But even through all of that, no tests, no training no amount of _anything _in a million years, could prepare her for something as ridiculous as this.

Hinata stood outside a door, arms crossed and eyes narrowed as she glared at the banner above the entrance:

**Breast Examination Day!**

Why the hell was there an exclamation mark at the end? For enthusiasm? Well, she was sure as hell not in any was enthusiastic about this "Exam" Well, then again, she wasn't some silver haired perverted medic nin in his mid twenties desperate for _any_ kind of action he could achieve.

Hinata let out a pent up sigh of frustration and turned to look behind her to see who else was lined up. Probably about 12 more females, if she had summed them up about right. About 5 of them looked like they were 10 years old or under, and they had no chest whatsoever. No chest, yet they still had to participate in this violation exam. She wrinkled her nose in disgust; Kabuto, you sick, sick, freak.

After looking at the other participees, Hinata whipped her head around and nearly gasped; nearly. It's a good thing training Orochimaru trained her in the element of "not-to-be-surprised-by-a-weirdo" technique, otherwise, she would have screamed.

"Well, Hinata-san, you're up."

Why was he so close? She worked her muscles and shoved him aside so she could gather enough space to walk into the room. She wanted to gag. It smelled very sterile like a hospital, but there was some other type of fumes lurking in the air that she couldn't place. It smelled like a poison, in a way.

"Well, go ahead and have a seat on the bed and please strip off all the clothing above your waist." Kabuto then put his clipboard up to his face and looked to be analyzing some paperwork on it. Hinata had doubts.

'He's probably hiding his perverted grin.' She thought bitterly as she shed her tunic and netted shirt underneath. The only thing that was left on her upper body were bandages that were wrapped around multiple times and acted like a binding. Getting nervous, she distracted herself by darting her eyes around the room and surveying it. Her gaze landed on a box piled with discarded and used needles. The sheer length of them made her shudder.

"Now, Hinata-san, I said _all_ the clothes above your waist."

Hinata's gaze snapped to Kabuto, who's face was in front of hers, and was too close yet again; so close, in fact, she felt his breath lightly caress her face. She glared at him.

"Bandages aren't considered clothing." She shot at him. She was going to give him a hard time just for the heck of it.

"But they're blocking the assets that need to be examined." He still look composed and polite.

"I'm pretty sure my tits are healthy, Kabuto-san." Hinata sneered the honorific and emphasized _tits._

"Yes, but with this exam, you will be _completely_ sure whether your breasts are healthy or not." Kabuto smiled politely. Hinata barely heard his statement as her eyes were focused on his hands, which held a pair of scissors that seemed to have magically appeared.

_Shuuuuuck!_

And in a flash, the bandages that had once binded her breasts tightly against her chest, were cut in half and fell off and apart.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Hinata's fist was starting to get itchy.

"….Are….Are you _**smirking**__?"_

Kabuto looked appalled.

"Hmm? Hinata-san, you must be seeing things." There was a flash of amusement in his voice. His gaze traveled down towards her chest area and settled there. His gaze made her uncomfortable and she cursed him for it.

"Just hurry up." She turned her eyes entirely away from him and glared at the wall on her left as she felt her cheeks warm up; something they hadn't done for quite awhile.

"Now, now, Hinata-san, we wouldn't want to miss any _lumps_, now would we?"

'Since when did his voice become so _teasing?' _Hinata wondered as she turned to look at him. But something rather _large_ caught her eye and she smirked.

"Speaking of lumps," she said "I see one right now, actually. Right there, _in your pants._" Hinata smirked triumphantly as she returned her gaze to his face only to see him staring at a clipboard. Her mouth hung open. Had he just _ignored_ her? He put his board down and walked up to her.

"Now, we'll have to hurry along with this, there're other people waiting. Are you finished with your shenanigans, Hinata-san?" She felt like Gentle Fisting his ass right now.

'Oh shit…that sounds wrong.' Hinata groaned inwardly.

"Like I said," Hinata laid back "Just hurry up."

As his large cold hands cupped her breasts, Hinata visibly stiffened, and it was more than obvious.

"I guess I don't need to tell you to stay still, do I?" He looked up at her and smiled.

He was enjoying this was too much.

She glared at him angrily and was prepared to retort something to his comment, until he did something absolutely uncalled for that took her completely by surprise.

His cool thumb brushed gently over her nipple and seemed to linger there for longer than a second, his gaze had never left hers.

Automatically, her nipple reacted to that single touch.

It hardened. She twitched. He smirked.

Hinata, deciding not to give him anymore satisfaction, looked away angrily and decided to ignore him for the rest of the examination.

The examination progressed quickly as Kabuto continued to check her breasts for any lumps; there wasn't one place his soft hands hadn't touched on her chest as he squeezed

them softly, imitating the art of massaging. It felt good, though Hinata would never admit it. His firm grip became small caresses until his hands were no longer there. Hinata, lost in the moment with cloudy thoughts, unconsciously arched her back to the sudden loss. Until she caught herself and silently berated herself for doing such a thing.

She tossed up a quick nervous glance at Kabuto to see if he had witnessed her action of 'need'. She saw his tongue dart out of his mouth and sensually lick his lips; his gaze on her was no longer polite and teasing; but ravenous. He did.

And in a second, she was laying down on the bed completely pinned beneath him.

His lips weren't on hers, like she had expected, but had gone directly to her neck, sucking, biting, licking…marking. Was he claiming her?

"You're such a fucking tease, you know that, Hinata-ssssan?" he panted against her neck.

**Aaaaand cut! How did you like it? I hope you did, because I've nearly got the second chapter finished and hope to have it out soon. I really like this plot and hope to continue the story, but I can only be so very encouraged when people REVIEW and tell me that they like it. I think this story should only be about ten chapters or less, as I'm hoping.**

**So please, Review? **


End file.
